When a geek and a goth fall in love
by Petit97
Summary: McAbby during the season 13 of NCIS. After Gibbs gets shot, Abby has some trouble sleeping and calls McGeed. Some old feelings start to return. Are they getting back together? What about Delilah? And more importanly: what to do with rule number 12? [I do not own NCIS or anything related. It's all CBS] Please review; I hope you guys enjoy it.


For an adult, a job is a very important thing to have. Sometimes, your job is what defines who you are and finding one that you actually love doing it's very difficult. When you do have the opportunity to do what you are passionate about, your coworkers usually become your family. They might even be the only one you have. In NCIS, it wasn't different. That team; Gibbs' team was one big family and whenever one of them got injured in the line of duty, it was hard on everyone.

Abigail Sciuto was probably the member of the family who felt it more and that's why learning Gibbs was shot in Iraq almost destroyed her. When Kate died, Abby couldn't sleep for weeks; Gibbs used to come over her house at least three times a week in order to help her. When he was the one in a coma, she stood by his side until he woke up.

Now, it was all very different. Gibbs wasn't coming back so soon. He had to stay in the USS Daniel Webster until he was strong enough to return to the US; and Director Vance wasn't going to allow any other member of his team – especially Abby – in a plane to Iraq.

Abby really needed someone with her right now. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone. She didn't have Ziva anymore and Tony wasn't even in the US. She couldn't call Jimmy, not now he was busy learning the perks or parenting. There was Ducky, but he always worry too much and his heart wasn't what it used to be. There was one last option: McGee…

 **Flashback on**

 _Timothy McGee was only a geek from MIT when he and Abby first met. Sparkles flew instantly. He couldn't form words to talk to her; her smile unarmed him in a way he had never felt before. And there was something about him that intrigued the forensic scientist. In that moment, there was only the two of them. Gibbs' rule number 12 (never date a coworker) didn't seem to matter. Tim never forgot how his heartbeat races off the first time he looked deep into her eyes. She never forgot how kind and honest was his smile; he was a true gentleman; and she knew that only by looking at him._

 _Tony laughed when he saw how hard Tim was falling for Abby. He couldn't even speak with her and she found that was so cute. Tony insisted McGee was way out of his league for ever considering Abby would go out with him. But turns out Tony was a little bit mistaken on that one._

 _By the end of the case, McGee went down to Abby's lab and tried to do what he wanted to do since the moment he first saw her._

 _\- Uhm, knock knock?_

 _\- McGeeeeeee. Hi, come on in!_

 _\- So, Abigail..._

 _\- Call me Abby. - She interrupted him._

 _\- Abby. - He chuckles before continuing. - I'd like to know what are you doing tonight._

 _\- Nothing. Why? - She rolled her chair in his direction making him incredibly uncomfortable._

 _\- Well, if you would like, we could do something. I mean, would you like to do something tonight? With me?_

 _She took a few seconds before answering, which felt like forever for Tim. When he was already giving up hope, she said the three words made his heart skipped a beat._

 _\- Yes. McGee, I'd love to go out with you._

 **Flashback off**

"No. I can't call McGee. He's probably with Delilah. It's just wrong". But sometimes, when you are terrified, you make some decisions you might regret. Even it Abby was making a mistake, there was no coming back. She had already dialed his number and hanged up after the first ring.

It was two in the morning and McGee was up in his typewriter, so he didn't hear a thing. Delilah, however, wasn't used to the sound of typing yet so she constantly woke up when he was typing.

\- Tim, your phone rang!

\- Who was it, Delilah?

\- Abigail!

\- Borin? - He asked with a confused look on his face.

Delilah laughed.

\- No, silly. Sciuto.

\- Oh, Abby!

He rushed into the bedroom and started changing clothes.

\- Tim, what's happening?

\- Abby called. I'm checking in on her, of course. Making sure she is okay.

\- Yeah, but the phone rang like once. Can't you just give her a call?

\- It's Abby! I gotta go.

\- You can't be serious.

\- I'll be back asap!

He left without even giving her a goodbye kiss. That never happened before. She got pissed for a moment and just went back to sleep.

Abby answered the door holding Bert in her arms. Tim saw the farting hippo and laughed. He walked in and notice how sad her face was. He delicately touched her cheek.

\- Gibbs?

She just nodded "yes".

He took Abby back to her bedroom and hold her until she fell asleep. The forensic scientist woke up a couple of times but Tim was there holding her hand and comforting her. He didn't went back home in the morning and rejected all of Delilah's calls. He drove to work with Abby so he didn't have time to hear the messages she left. They arrived at NCIS together. Was that the end for Delilah and McGee? Or, more important, was that the (re) start of something between Abby and McGee?


End file.
